Story Of My Life
by I'mBelleGoose
Summary: The story of how Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson became Larry Stylinson from the April, 2010 X Factor auditions.


** Hello! I'mBelleGoose here. Though some of you might be disappointed, I have to admit that before a few weeks ago, I wasn't a 1D fan. Not because I didn't like their songs or the guys but because there was nothing that had drawn me to the band. **

** Then, on Wednesday I got bored and out of my state of mind, I remembered something about Harry Styles refusing to admit he was gay, so I looked up images and videos, noticing when he hung off of his best friend, Louis. After a closer look, I came across Larry Stylinson. I was enraptured. **

** It was evident they were in love and that's what lured me in to the fandom. **

** It also made me want to take up the biggest challenge: writing a fic about how I think things happened with Harry and Louis since the April, 2010 X Factor auditions. **

** Disclaimer: I in no way own One Direction. And I've heard that come January 2015, neither will Modest Management. **

** Chapter 1**

** (Harry POV)**

I couldn't believe where I was-where I could be if all of it worked out well. There I stood, in line, waiting for my turn to audition. I was nervous beyond belief. I thought I was a good singer, everyone I knew liked my voice-I was even the lead singer in my friends' band, White Eskimo. And I loved doing it. I wanted to do it for the rest of my life; that's what scared me so much.

What would I do if I stepped on that stage and sang to the judges and they told me that this wasn't the job for me?

I had no idea, but I knew it would break me.

A couple of men walked up with cameras.

"Can we get a few pictures?" One of them asked. I nodded, smiling at the lens. My sister even came up and posed with me for one. Out of nowhere, an arm slung around me, embracing me, the warmth coming off the person a little refreshing in the cold of the air-conditioned building. I was positive, though, that I didn't the person. I looked at his face as he pulled away, finding myself frozen when I was met with a pair of gorgeous blue eyes and mop of brown hair, the guy just a few inches taller than me.

"Don't worry. You're gonna be fine." He encouraged in a silk-smooth voice, smiling to show off pearly-white teeth, his tone and expression entirely sincere.

"Thanks." I mumbled out, still quite surprised at the encounter. He clapped me on the shoulder in support and walked away just as quickly as he'd walked up. I turned to glance at him, before turning back to the cameras.

"Who was that?" One of the guys asked out of curiosity. I let the breath I hadn't realised I was holding out and smiled breathlessly at the lens.

"I have no idea." I admitted, giving a one-shoulder shrug. We all laughed at that.

"Well, then was pretty cool of him to walk up and show you his support like that." They observed.

"Yeah," I agreed quietly. "It was." I turned to look behind me, see if I could find the guy again, but he'd disappeared through the crowd.

Before I knew it, my family and I were brought backstage, me next in line. My parents both encouraged me, then I was told to walk out on the stage. In that moment, everything surreal as I looked out from the other side of the show than when I'd seen it on t.v. I felt an enormous swell of pride, just standing on that stage, looking over at the judges.

"Hello." They said.

"Hello." I reciprocated into the microphone.

"What's your name?" Simon asked.

"Harry Styles." The stadium whooped.

"And how old are you?" Simon implored.

"Sixteen."

"And tell us a little about yourself."

"I work in a bakery." I threw in.

"Okay, so you dropped out of school to work at the bakery?" Simon asked, misunderstanding.

"I work on Saturdays. I just took my GCC's-like just now. And I'm gonna go to university." I elaborated.

"And what are you gonna study?"

"Law, Sociology, Business ...and something else, but I haven't figured out what yet." I listed off.

The judges, as well as the stadium of viewers all seemed a bit impressed.

"And what're you gonna sing for us?" Simon inquired.

"Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder." I said. They nodded and encouraged me to start. When signing up, I'd asked to do it acapella so my voice would stick out more, instead of being over-shadowed by music. I figured it would give me a better chance to get three yeses. "Isn't she lovely? Isn't she won-der-ful? Isn't she pre-cious? Less than one min-ute old. And I never thought, through love we'd be, making one as lovely as she, but isn't she love-ly, made from _love_." I sang loudly into the microphone, not too overbearing, relaying the notes of the words I'd listened to until they were etched into my brain. A small part of me relaxed when the crowd burst with applause.

They liked me.

As for the judges...?

"Nicole?" Simon prompted.

"I'm really glad we had the chance to hear you in acapella, 'cause we could _really_ hear your voice. For sixteen you have a beautiful voice." She complimented. I couldn't help but smile, feeling my cheeks warm.

"Thank you." I replied.

"I agree with Nicole. However, for so young, I don't think you have enough experience or confidence." Louis told me. I frowned a little at that. I was preparing to go to uni, yet he still thought I was too young and naive.

"Okay." I said simply. Simon was the next to speak.

"Someone in the audience just said 'rubbish' and I have to agree with them." The audience applauded at that. "'Cause the show is designed to find someone new, fifteen or sixteen-it doesn't matter. I actually think, with a bit of vocal coaching, you could actually be quite good." He said sincerely. A warmth spread through me. I'd impressed Simon Cowell. Me. Harry Styles.

"Thank you." I answered. Simon looked to Louis for his answer. I waited with bated breath, hoping he saw enough talent and possibility in me to answer with a yes.

"Harry, for all the right reasons," he paused and the stadium was silent, "...I'm going to say no." Disappointment flashed through me. Louis didn't believe I was good enough to make it. I looked at Nicole and Simon; my future depended solely on the other two judges. Comfort relaxed my tense nerves, though, when there were calls of 'boo' that were thrown at the judge.

"I actually don't think they 'booed' loud enough there." Simon said, looking at Louis.

"Boo!" The crowd eruptedat that.

"Boo." I said jokingly into the microphone, looking at the blond judge.

"I like you, Harry." Nicole told me. "I'm going to say yes." I smiled at that. I hoped with everything in me that I knew Simon's answer.

"You'll be glad to hear I agree with Nicole. You're through." Simon said point-blank. Goosebumps traveled across my skin, complete pride and tear-inducing happiness erupting inside of me.

"Thank you." I said as sincerely as I could, walking off the stage and hugging my family close once I was backstage. I was aware there were cameras on me everywhere. I huddled around my family, not wanting the camera men to know I was crying. After we'd walked off to allow room for the next contestant, we were told to have me show up at Wemberly Arena in London in a few days, for the start of bootcamp.

"I'm so proud of you." My mother, Anne, whispered as we walked outside, heading for the car.

**Haha. Can you tell I've watched Harry's X Factor audition like five times? Not that I have, of course... ;P Tell me what you think. I know it wasn't the best or too detailed, but this was just a quick run-through of what happened that day. I love reviews, by the way, so feel free to give me your opinion.**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


End file.
